


Happy Birthday, Shumai!

by FangirlofMany9503



Series: Oneshots [27]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: All characters other than Shuichi and Kokichi appear for like a second, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), And Miu is literally just mentioned once, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, But Kokichi takes advantage of it, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday to Shuichi and thank you guys for reading, I finally completed a birthday oneshot on time I'm so proud, I love Kokichi, I love Shuichi, I love them so much, M/M, Saihara Shuichi's Birthday, Shuichi forgets his own birthday like the lovable idiot he is, Surprise Party, That is all, This is pure fluff, and they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlofMany9503/pseuds/FangirlofMany9503
Summary: In which it's a certain detective's birthday, and Kokichi is 100% determined to make sure everything is perfect for the special day.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Oneshots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Happy Birthday, Shumai!

**Author's Note:**

> I'M FINALLY ON TIME FOR A BIRTHDAY ONESHOT. YES. OH MY GOD I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED. For those who don't know, I always find out about these things last minute and don't have time to write anything, but THIS TIME IT IS DIFFERENT. THIS TIME I FOUND OUT IN ADVANCE THAT IT IS MY FAVORITE DETECTIVE'S BIRTHDAY AND I REFUSE TO LET IT GO UNCELEBRATED. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this! Thank you for reading, and happy birthday to Shuichi Saihara!!!

Everything was perfectly in place, all set up exactly the way Kokichi wanted. The presents were hidden in the farthest corner of his dorm room closet, and Teruteru would be bringing the cake down to the dining hall later that evening; coffee cake, just as Kokichi had requested. Now the only thing left to do was provide a distraction.

That job was Kokichi's responsibility.

Kokichi and Kaito (mostly Kokichi) had come up with the entire plan to make sure that Shuichi's birthday went off without a hitch and it was going to be his best birthday ever if Kokichi had any say in it. There was no way Kokichi was going to let his little emo boyfriend act all sulky and pouty on his birthday. No, he was going to make this day the best day ever. He was absolutely, one hundred percent determined.

In the morning, he woke up early to get ready. There were classes today, but he couldn't be bothered with that and damn if he was going to let Shumai be either. He got dressed and immediately pranced on over to Shuichi's room, picking the lock with practiced ease. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd snuck in here, either in the middle of the night or the break of dawn. And though Shuichi often complained about having to get the lock fixed, Kokichi could tell he liked it when he came to surprise him with visits.

When he entered the room, it was still pitch black. He had light blocking curtains drawn across the windows, so they blocked the light of the rising sun. Clicking his tongue, he felt his way across the room and drew back the curtains just enough for a faint sliver of light to shine through. It was enough for him to see the bed and, with a slight jolt of shock, he realized that Shuichi was not in bed.

His stomach sunk for a second before he glanced up and over towards the desk and sighed, half from relief and half from exasperation. Shuichi was fast asleep laying on his desk, paperwork and files and sticky notes and pens scattered all over the small workspace. He must have fallen asleep working on a case again.

Kokichi walked over and draped his arms across his shoulders, leaning over until his lips were close enough to ghost across his ear. "Shumai~" He sang, blowing into his ear the tiniest bit. Shuichi groaned and turned his head to the other side, sleepily scratching at his ear. Smirking, Kokichi simply leaned towards the other ear. "Shuiiichiiiii~ Rise and shine, Shumai..."

Slowly, he blinked a couple times before a pair of groggy gold eyes met purple ones. Kokichi grinned and tapped him on the tip of his nose. "Morning, Shuichi!" He put his arms behind his head. "You really should stop passing out at your desk, ya know. One of these days, you'll turn into a hunchback! If you suddenly grew a big jump on your back, I don't know if I'd be able to stay with you. Nishishi, but that's actually a lie! I'd love you even with a big, ugly hump on your back!"

Shuichi yawned and blinked. "Um...thanks, I guess?" He had a smile on his face though. "By any chance, did you pick the lock again?"

"Oops! You caught me!"

Shuichi let out an exasperated sigh. "Damn it, Kichi...Miu's going to strangle me if I keep asking her to fix it."

"Nah, she'd probably just ask you to strangle her. I wouldn't be surprised if she was into something kinky like that."

"K-Kokichi!" Shuichi spluttered while Kokichi laughed.

He shook his head. "I still don't see how the two of you are even friends. All you do is insult each other." While he spoke, he stood and stretched before traipsing towards his closet. Kokichi hopped on the bed while Shuichi was getting dressed, making sure to remove his shoes before he started jumping.

"We have a very special sort of relationship." He said. Shuichi poked his head out of the closet for a second to give him a silent look.

"Clearly," Shuichi sighed after a while, stepping out as he finished up with the buttons on his shirt. He started to reach for the uniform blazer hung on the doorknob when Kokichi suddenly jumped off the bed and snatched it away from him. He scrambled back atop the bed and held the blazer up high. Not that it would do very much. Shuichi was a lot taller than him. Like, a lot.

"Kokichi," Shuichi's voice sounded almost like he was scolding a mischievous toddler. Not all that far off, really. "Give me my blazer. I have to get ready for class."

"Nope~" Kokichi grinned, tossing the blazer into the pillows behind him. "We're not going to class today, Shumai! We're going to ditch!"

Shuichi blanched, gold eyes becoming wide as saucers. "D-Ditch? You mean--"

"I _mean_ we're ditching! Skipping, cutting class, playing hooky! Come on, Shumai, keep up!"

"B-But Kokichi, we can't--"

"Oh, lighten up. The semester only started a few days ago, so it's not like there's going to anything really important going on during class anyways. We can afford to miss just one day! Besides, I have a lot of fun stuff planned for your special day!"

"Special day?" Shuichi tilted his head to the side, like he was confused. "Is today something special? I don't really remember..."

Kokichi had to stop himself from gaping and pouncing onto his back. He couldn't believe--no, actually, he could believe it. Shuichi had forgotten his own birthday, and Kokichi couldn't even say he was surprised. It was just so like him. And as much as he hated it, he knew he could use this to make the surprise even better. So he put his usual grin back on and laughed. "Every day is special when I'm spending it with my Shumai!" He teased. Shuichi's face turned the color of Himiko's hair.

"Ah, well...yeah, I guess so." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "A-Anyways, shall we go?"

Kokichi giggled and reached over to grab Shuichi's wrist. He let out a cry of protest but Kokichi ignored him, dragging him out of the dormitory, down the stairs, and outside. It was still early so luckily they could sneak off campus without running into anybody else. After just a few minutes, they had successfully made it out of the front gates. Shuichi looked nervous, but Kokichi was practically bouncing up and down. "Shumai, let's go get breakfast!"

"O-Okay--" He'd barely even gotten the words out before Kokichi was dragging him along again down the sidewalk, perusing the various shops and restaurants lining the street. Most of them were still closed due to the early hour, but there was a small cafe advertising some kind of pancake special. They headed inside, immediately taken in by the scent of coffee, bacon, and something sugary.

They found a corner booth, since Shuichi didn't really like being too close to other people in a restaurant, and waited for a waiter to bring their menus. The cafe was relatively empty so it only took a few minutes. Both boys ordered coffee, Shuichi got steamed rice and soup and Kokichi, of course, ordered the pancakes. While they waited for their orders to arrive, they chatted mindlessly about anything and everything that came up. Once the food got there, Kokichi immediately soaked his pancakes in syrup and dumping about half the sugar packets on the table into his coffee before digging in.

Shuichi made a face. "I can't see how you can drink it with all that sugar and cream."

"But Shumai~" Kokichi stuck out his lower lip in a cute pout that he knew always made the emo detective melt. "It's the only way I can drink it! Plain old coffee is just so bitter and gross and disgusting, blegh..." He made a gagging noise while Shuichi rolled his eyes.

"It's supposed to be bitter..." He muttered to himself. Kokichi ignored him, continuing to dump packet after packet of sugar into his drink. Once he was satisfied with the taste, he started eating.

When they'd finished with breakfast, Kokichi paid (like hell was he going to let Shuichi pay a single penny on his special day, even if he'd forgotten about it) and they ran back out onto the sidewalk. For the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon, they simply wandered around town, stopping in at random shops and picking out a few things. Kokichi ended up buying several My Chemical Romance merch items at one of the stores they went to, but he didn't mind. And Shuichi looked happy, so that was all that mattered.

Around four o'clock, Kokichi made the suggestion that they start to head back to campus. Shuichi agreed, commenting on just how fast the day had seemed to go by. Kokichi grinned but stayed quiet. He couldn't wait to see the look on his detective's face when he saw his surprise.

They arrived back on campus and found it oddly silent. While Shuichi was clearly confused as to why nobody was around, Kokichi knew exactly why. He couldn't seem to wipe the smile from his face. Grabbing Shuichi's hand, he started dragging him in the direction of the dining hall with the excuse that he wanted to get something to eat before they closed for the evening. Shuichi followed, letting himself get dragged along behind his smaller boyfriend.

When they got to the door, Kokichi stopped and turned around. Shuichi faltered, almost tripping over himself. He huffed. "Kokichi, what are you doing?"

Kokichi gave his signature laugh. "You'll see~" He sang before going behind him and hopping up onto his shoulders. Shuichi grunted at the unexpected addition of Kokichi's weight, and though he stumbled a bit, neither of them fell. He steadied himself but putting his hands on Kokichi's legs. "What are you doing?" He asked again.

Kokichi reached up and covered his eyes. "Go inside," He instructed. "And no peeking!"

"Okay, okay, fine..." Shuichi blindly grasped for the door handle and pushed it open once he'd found it. Inside, Kokichi could see everything was set up and everybody was waiting. He grinned to himself.

"Okay, Shumai, I'm gonna move my hand in three...two..." He looked up at Kaito while he spoke, making sure he understood. Kaito nodded and gave him a big grin and a thumbs up. With a smile and a laugh, Kokichi continued the countdown. "Two and one quarter...two and a half...three!"

He removed his hand as everybody that was currently gathered in the dining hall exploded with the exclamation of, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHUICHI!"

Kokichi hopped down so that he could admire his boyfriend's shocked expression. He looked completely and totally dumbfounded. He kept gaping at all the decorations, mainly the huge banner hung at the back of the room with the words _Happy Birthday, Shuichi_ written on it.

"I--" He cut himself off before reaching into his back pocket and taking out his phone. He took a second to read something off of the screen before groaning and pressing his palm to his forehead. "It's...September 7th...I can't believe I forgot."

Kokichi laughed while the others groaned. Kaito, Maki, and Kaede all walked over to talk to him. Kokichi took a seat at a nearby table to watch as Kaito slugged him on the arm before throwing an arm around him in a friendly hug. Kaede gave him a hug and Maki gave a simple congratulations before they all moved on.

Shuichi looked around until he saw where Kokichi had gone and came to sit next to him. "This is what you were talking about this morning, wasn't it? When you said today was special?"

Kokichi smiled. "Yep! You got me! My job was to keep Shumai distracted while everybody else set up the party! It was all my idea, by the way. Well, Spaceman helped a little, but...it was mostly me."

A soft smile crossed Shuichi's face and he leaned over the table to press a kiss to Kokichi's cheek. "Well, it's wonderful. Thank you, Kokichi. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend."

Kokichi felt himself beginning to blush, so he quickly jumped up and crossed the table to throw himself around Shuichi in a big hug. "I love you too, Shumai!" He exclaimed, peppering his face in tiny little kisses. Shuichi laughed and laughed and Kokichi laughed too. They were both just so happy right then in that moment.

And then Teruteru called from the center of the room that it was time for cake. Kokichi immediately got up and grabbed his hand to drag him over. While they all sang Happy Birthday to a very flustered looking detective, he couldn't help but reach over and intertwine their fingers. Shuichi squeezed his hand and looked over at him with a look that said a thousand words.

Kokichi grinned. This mission was now officially a success.


End file.
